The Hero
The good boy of the story. The one who's out to get the bad boy and defeat him once and for all or some crap like that. The Hero's Team Since Hero isn't God, they're teamed up with their ally, The Mentor, the Flying Guide, The Antihero, The Villain (if the villain part two or something worse shows up), their client, The Bad Spy, the Temp Aid. Abilities If Hero needs to be sent out on an adventure, dangers are bound to show up. That's why they have powers to help them beat said dangers. But these powers can't be stronger than the villain's or else that's being OP. Although Hero's own abilities cannot be any stronger than their foe's (or foes', depending on the situation), their allies' can be. Such allies are Hero's Ally (rarely), Mentor (or else what'd be the point of them being Hero's teacher?), and Temp Aid. In the fantasy genre, these abilities are known as spells. They can be found in tomes, certain gloves, wands, and little trinkets. Hero Types Typical: Hero is a weakling born in a poor country, city, town, village, etc. with little to nothing special about them (unless). One day, the call to action happens and they're off on their adventure. Atypical: Anything to describe Hero from above but reversed (i.e Hero starts off rich or they're immediately better than everyone else). Because Hero is already advantaged, they must be knocked down a few levels to make things interesting. For example, their city is destroyed, their parents are killed, they're warped off to another realm (or what have you), making riches inaccessible, or Villain Ruins Everything by causing any of the prior scenarios. Soft Pseudo: Hero doesn't actually have any true intentions to ward off evil but fights only because... * They were forced to * They just want rewards * They want to look cool * They don't really know what they're doing * They really don't know what they're doing * Others are doing it and they want to fit in Hard Pseudo: Hero turns out to be Villain. The story is just told from Villain's point of view to "protagonize" them. This is rarely seen to be a stand-alone case; it's usually found whenever a side story is told by Villain on why they act against Hero in a story where Hero is Hero and Villain is Villain. Sometimes, we may find that this works and that this is The "Villain", but most times not. A second version of Hard Pseudo Hero is The "Hero" where "Hero" only appears to be the good guy to others so then no one (except one guy) wises up to "Hero's" true plan. UnTrash Ladder True Allies Hero's Ally Hero's Girl Friend Hero's Girlfriend Temp Aid The Good Guys The Mentor Part-Time Allies The Antihero The Villain Villain's Cronies (because Villain's been too bad to them) Be-Good-To-Yous The Damsel The Townspeople Useless Secondary (only once they've been captured YET AGAIN)Category:Roles Category:Positive Category:Common Roles Category:99% Victory Category:Just Can't Die Category:Sealed Fate Category:Plot Armor Users Category:V Evil Category:Main Roles Category:Gender Ambiguous; Usually Male